


Little Butterfly Necklace

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cuddling, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluttercord!, Friendship, Made for Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discord decides to visit Fluttershy and give her a gift, but finds himself quite nervous, as he has been harboring feelings for the beautiful young mare. The draconaquus hopes to at least be able to give her the gift and leave without slipping up about the truth of his feelings, but he gets more than what he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Butterfly Necklace

Bright morning light shone upon a small cottage near the forest. The young pegasus mare who resided within the cottage had just awoken and was already quite busy tending to her animals. She had a long, flowing pink mane and a buttercream coat, as well as a pair of gentle, teal eyes.

Unbeknownst to her, a tall, strange-looking creature was walking up to her door. He had the gray head of a donkey with a short black mane, a tiger's paw, an eagle's claw, a dragon's foot, and a goat's hoof. He also had a pair of antlers, one like a deer and the other a strange blue antler. He had gold eyes, with red pupils that were the same color as his snake-like tail.

The strange creature knocked gently on the door.

"Fluttershy," he called out. "Are you in there?"

"One moment, please," a soft, sweet voice called back.

The strange creature had to fight off his nervousness; he really couldn't mess this up. He began to consider leaving, but before he could, the door was opened. A pair of teal eyes stared into his gold-and-red ones.

"Discord- it's nice to see you!" Fluttershy said. She hugged Discord, who had to fight back a blush. He hadn't admited it to anyone, but he was much more than just _fond_ of this mare; he loved her.

"It's good to see you too, my dear! May I come in?"

Fluttershy smiled widely, impressed with his use of manners, as the draconequus had a tendency to be more mischievious than polite.

"You may," she replied, stepping aside to allow Discord inside. "I was just about to make breaksfast. Would you like any?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, please. But no need to cook, I'll take care of it." Discord told her, seating her at the dining table. "You've probably been working since the crack of dawn taking care of these pets of yours, so you just sit back, relax, and let me do the work. So, what would you like?"

"Waffles, please." Fluttershy answered.

Discord snapped his fingers and two plates of waffles appeared on the table. Fluttershy's waffles only had syrup, while the Lord of Chaos had piled his high with whipped cream and cotton candy.

"Chocolate milk?" the draconaquus asked, snapping his fingers and making a cotton candy cloud appear. Fluttershy nodded, and two glasses appeared on the table. The cotton candy cloud split in half, one half going to Fluttershy's glass and the other half going to Discord's glass. In seconds, both glasses were filled to the brim with chocolate milk, and the two proceeded to eat their breakfast while making conversation about recent events in Ponyville.

"So Bon Bon and Lyra are together now?" Discord asked.

"Yep. I think it's kind of adorable; I mean, all love is." Fluttershy responded.

"Yeah, love is...love is somethin'..." the draconaquus muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He took a deep breath- he needed to muster up the courage he needed and do what he had to before said courage fled from him.

Fluttershy was chattering about something concerning her animals or something when Discord said, "Um, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy closed her mouth immeadiately at the sound of such seriousness in her mischevious friend's voice.

"Yes Discord?"

"I, uh...Ya know how you and your friends had to give your Elements of Harmony back to the Tree of Harmony? Well, I know you always liked that necklace and all, but thought the collar covered too much of your neck and cut into your fur slightly because it was a little tight? Well, I kinda got you something..."

The draconaquus snapped his fingers and a necklace appeared. It was a gold chain with a pink butterfly pendent. At the sight of it, Fluttershy's eyes widened. Soon, they had glazed over with tears as well.

"Oh my goodness..." she whispered, reaching out with her hoof to touch it.

"I know nothing could replace your Element of Kindness necklace, but-"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Fluttershy cried out, tackling Discord with a hug.

Discord chuckled, pleased with her reaction. "Your welcome, my dear. May I?" he asked, holding up the necklace.

Fluttershy nodded and turned her head. Discord held the necklace in front of her and clasped it behind her neck. The young mare turned to the mirror to glimpse her reflection, which only made her smile wider.

"It's real gold, too. And the butterfly- it's a pink diamond." he informed her.

"Discord...This is amazing..." Fluttershy said quietly, overcome with happiness and crying tears of joy. "But why would get me such an amazing gift?"

Everything came to a halt.

Here was the moment of truth.

Could he actually tell her?

Before he could think twice, he blurted out, "Because I like you."

Fluttershy smiled back sweetly. "I like you too, Discord."

"No, Fluttershy; I _like_ you. As in more than a friend."

The young mare giggled. "I know," With that said, she flapped her wings and fluttered up to his face and pecked him on the cheek. Discord's entire face became bright red. Unable to control himself, he pulled the mare close and pressed his lips to hers. As soon as he realized what he'd done, he pulled back.

"Oh my...I uh..." Discord managed to utter, unsure of what to say. "Um, sorry?"

Once more, Fluttershy giggled. What happened next was something Discord had expected less than the kiss on the cheek; the pegasus leaned foreward and kissed him on the lips, wrapping her hooves behind his neck. When she finally pulled back, both of them were gasping for breath and their faces were red.

"So, I guess this makes us..." Discord trailed off.

"Yeah..." Fluttershy murmured.

The two laid down on the couch and cuddled, not saying a word, but simply enjoying each other's warmth and company.

Finally, the silence was broken when Fluttershy asked, "Discord, how long have loved me?"

"How long have you loved me?" he replied.

"Let's say the answer at the same time." Fluttershy suggested.

"Alright," Discord agreed.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!"

"Since we fought the minotaur." both of them said at the same time. They both shared a glance, first confused at having the same exact answer, then loving because they had realized their love for each other on the same day.

"I love you Discord." Fluttershy said, looking into his eyes from where she sat, which was right next to him.

Discord reached down with his lion paw and cupped her cheek. "I love you too, Fluttershy." With that said, the draconaquus leaned down and kissed flutteryshy once more.

They were certainly a strange couple, but they loved each other nonetheless.

And what a beautiful love it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little Fluttercord one-shot!


End file.
